


Hot and Bothered

by highheelsandchocolate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highheelsandchocolate/pseuds/highheelsandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship without a little bite in it is no fun at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

The incessant banging on her front door was beginning to grow annoying. Regina strode toward the door and opened it angrily. “What do you what?”

Emma Swan pushed her aside, forcing herself into Regina’s entryway. “Where are you keeping him!?” she demanded, looking around in a panic.

“Him who, Ms. Swan?” Regina replied haughtily, shutting the door. There were many ‘hims’ she could be referring to, none of which she really wanted to discuss with the sheriff.

“Henry. Is he with you?”

“No, he’s at school,” Regina countered. “Why? Has something happened?” she asked, concern seeping into her voice.

“Well if he’s still at school then I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Her eyes were fervently still scanning Regina’s house, rather suspiciously. “So there’s no one else in this house except for you?”

Regina placed her hands on her hips. “It’s just me here. No one else.”

“Are you positive?

“Yes I’m positive!” Regina exclaimed. “What exactly is this about, Sheriff? What do you want?”

Emma stilled in front of Regina and a peculiar look flashed across her eyes. For a moment, she looked undecided and shy; but only for a moment. Then it was gone and replaced with a gaze so intense that it seemed someone had lit a fire behind her eyes. “You.”

Emma fisted her hands around the collar of the mayor’s blazer and slammed her back into the door, their bodies crashing together. Regina gasped but Emma caught the small smirk that graced over her lips before the blonde crushed their mouths together in a heated kiss.

Regina secretly loved it when Emma was like this. Emma trying to dominate her was cute. Quaint. And more than just a little bit sexy; not that Regina would ever let her know it. That woman could be very forceful when she wanted to be, but Regina liked to keep the power firmly in her own hands thank you very much. So even as Emma was skillfully devouring her mouth, she was actively telling her body not to respond.

She was failing a little bit.

Emma was assaulting her mouth with feverish kisses and with her hands rooted firmly in the mayor’s blazer, Emma had effectively pinned Regina to the door. Emma bit down on a full lower lip and Regina moaned into her mouth. Taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss, the blonde plunged her tongue into Regina’s mouth and Regina returned the favor in kind. Their tongues battled for dominance and Regina felt her self-control starting to slip. She pressed her hands into the door behind her, willing herself not to touch the ever-so-enticing body that was now pressed flush against hers.

Emma could tell she was starting to win a small part of this battle when she heard the brunette let out a small whimper against her lips. Smiling devilishly, she began trailing kisses down Regina’s jaw as she let her hands start to wander. The mayor shuddered under Emma’s touch as her hands gracefully slid down the brunette’s arms, pulling the blazer off with it. Discarding it somewhere on the floor behind them, Emma’s hands were immediately back on her, contouring Regina’s sides and lightly brushing the undersides of her breasts, while her mouth was slowly but surely making its way toward her pulse point. Emma was taking her sweet goddamn time.

Emma’s hands began lightly squeezing and kneading Regina’s breasts through the thin, black fabric of her dress and expert fingers quickly found a hardening nipple and tweaked it. At the same time, Emma’s lips had found that sweet spot on Regina’s neck and she sucked on it hard. Another whimper burst through Regina’s lips and she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

Emma grinned up at the brunette. “Is there something you’d like to say, Regina?”

“No.” The word was barely a breath but it came out sounding stubborn anyway.

“Am I doing something that’s bothering you?” Emma asked innocently, her hands continuing to trace tantalizing circles over Regina’s nipples.

Regina’s heavy breathing betrayed her. She was definitely bothered alright. Hot and bothered.

“Oh come on, Regina.” Emma chuckled internally as she watched the brunette’s hands clench desperately against the doorframe, trying so hard to overcome their itching need to touch her. Emma closed the small distance left between them and husked into her ear, “I’ve been thinking about fucking you all day.” Regina groaned against her as she raked her fingernails up the brunette’s bare thighs.

Emma continued, “You can touch me. I know you want to.” She ran the tip of her tongue up the length of Regina’s neck, causing the woman to shiver beneath her.

And then she brought her lips so close to Regina’s ear that she was sure the other woman could feel her warm breath ghosting over its shell. She whispered dangerously, “You know I don’t bite… hard.”

On the word ‘hard’, Emma brought her knee up between Regina’s and pressed her full weight into the apex of the other woman’s legs, finally granting her a hint of the delicious friction she had been craving.

And suddenly Emma was flying backward across the room and stumbling, disoriented, over her own feet on the other side of the entryway.

The purple magic on the raised hand in front of her was dissipating quickly and its owner’s eyes were near black with a ravenous desire. “I’ll do what I please, thank you.”

Regina sauntered forward like a panther stalking its prey, her black dress clinging to her hourglass figure, until she quickly invaded the sheriff’s personal space and pulled the blonde into her with a hand tangled in her luscious golden locks.

“Because unlike you, I do bite hard.”

And then Regina’s lips and hands were everywhere at once. Emma’s red leather jacket was ripped from her body and unceremoniously shucked to the floor. Then the mayor was tearing zealously at her tank top, her hand twisting in the fabric and pulling Emma even closer to the her body than she already was. The fingers of Regina’s other hand were still digging roughly into her scalp, wound so tightly through the tendrils that when she yanked down she could have Emma any way she wanted her. She claimed Emma’s mouth for her own, consuming her entirely.

Emma clung to Regina’s face like a lifeline, for under the brunette’s vigorous assault of teeth and bruising lips she was afraid that she would drift away from the sheer bliss of being wanted by this incredible woman. Emma’s breathing was ragged and sharp as she tried to gasp for air in-between the relentless attack on her senses, which was becoming increasingly more difficult by the minute. Sharing the same air as Regina was utterly intoxicating.

To describe the scene as a furious makeout session would have been a drastic understatement given the amount of furor the pair of them were showcasing.

Emma hadn’t even noticed they were moving until Regina released her mouth with a loud ‘pop’ and with one hand pushed her backwards so that she tripped over the arm of the sofa and sprawled long-ways on the couch behind her.

And in the second it took Emma’s body to land with a soft ‘thump’, Regina was on top of her, eager hands pushing up her tank top to expose her firm mid-drift. Regina haphazardly sprinkled kisses along her abdomen and dipped a tongue into her navel while her fingers foraged underneath Emma’s shirt until she found the satin of the blonde’s bra and groped her roughly through it. She was driving the poor girl to distraction and it was all Emma could do to remember how to breathe.

Emma’s throat burned and her mouth felt parched as it seemed all of the moisture in her body was rapidly relocating and pooling between her legs. She could feel her folds starting to slip and slide against each other and she pressed her thighs together in an attempt to abate the consistent throb she was starting to feel there.

Of course Regina noticed the squirming.

Looking up into Emma’s eyes, a sneer plastered to her smug face, she popped open the button of Emma’s jeans and shoved her hand down inside the skin-tight pants. Her hand was instantly soaked by Emma’s fluids as she ran a single finger through her exquisite wetness. Emma gasped at the contact and arched into Regina’s hand, moaning loudly, her hands digging into the sides of the couch.

Regina stilled her fingers but didn’t remove them from their place against the blonde’s soaked sex. Emma tried to grind up against the hand holding her captive, craving more contact, but Regina wouldn’t let her. Emma groaned as Regina leaned over her and nibbled teasingly at her lower lip. “You are so wet for me.”

Emma forced one lust-clouded green eye open to stare back into the deep chocolate brown ones peering amusedly above her. “Take me to bed,” she managed to breathe. “Now.”

And with a smirk and a snap of Regina’s fingers she was instantly engulfed in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

 

When Emma reappeared she found herself flopped haphazardly in the mayor’s queen-sized bed in the middle of Regina’s bedroom. And she was completely naked.

“Hey!” Emma laughed at the still-clothed woman smirking at her from the foot of the bed. “You evaporated my clothes! That’s not playing fair!”

“I never play fair. Where’s the fun in that?” Regina intoned as she slowly turned her back on the sheriff. “I always play dirty.” She flashed a smile over her shoulder as she brought her hand around her back and found the zipper nestled between her shoulder blades. “But I’m sure I can make it worth your while.”

Emma’s smile died on her lips as her eyes widened at the flesh presenting itself in front of her. Slowly the expanse of Regina’s muscled back was exposed to her avid gaze and in that moment Emma wanted nothing more than to run her fingernails over every inch of skin there and make Regina scream her name.

The dress dropped to the floor.

Regina’s luscious ass was covered in black lace and as she turned back around to face the blonde, Emma saw that her breasts were swathed in the same alluring fabric. Emma’s mouth immediately started to water and she could feel the heat between her legs increase tenfold.

Feeling the sheriff’s heated gaze upon her like this was making the mayor extremely wet, and so it was with agonizing precision that she released the clasp on her bra and elegantly let it fall to the ground. High heels were delicately plucked from her feet and her panties quickly followed, leaving Regina standing gloriously naked at the foot of the bed.

Regina took in Emma’s slack-jawed expression with pleasure. “Do you see something you like, Sheriff?” the brunette murmured, crawling catlike up the mattress until she was hovering delectably overtop of the blonde. “Is there something you’d like to say?”

Instead of even dignifying that question with a verbal response, Emma grabbed Regina’s shoulder blades and pulled her down onto her waiting mouth.

The soft ‘oh’ that escaped Regina’s lips morphed into a contented hum as Emma lavished her breasts with attention, licking a hardened bud while her fingers rolled and teased her other nipple in time with her mouth.

“Stop giving me sass, woman,” Emma muttered.

Emma fondled her, loving the weight of Regina’s breasts in her hands and getting lost in the moans and sharp breaths coming from the woman above her. She desperately needed more of Regina, who was now lightly rocking against her body. Pulling her mouth into her own for a long and languid kiss, Emma clutched at the mayor’s ass, squeezing the deliciously rounded flesh and pulling the brunette more fully into her body, urging Regina to speed up and put more pressure on her clit. Emma needed to see the usually restrained woman come completely undone in her arms.

At the hands grabbing her ass, Regina suddenly stopped rocking and stared down accusingly at the blonde. Realization dawning, she reprimanded, “Uh uh. Oh no you don’t Ms. Swan.”

“Nice try,” Regina crooned, capturing Emma’s wrists and pinning them above her head, “but this is my turn now and I say… no touching.” She grinned as she sat straddled on Emma’s waist; placing a chaste kiss on the blonde’s pouting lips. “Now, do I have to use my magic on you again, or are you going to be a good girl and hold onto the headboard for me?”

Emma looked like a petulant child for a split second, like she was considering if the consequences of not listening would actually be worth it, but then she resignedly lifted her hands to grasp the headboard, never breaking eye contact with her captor.

An evil smile blooming across her face, Regina whispered, “Good decision.”

With shocking ferociousness, Regina raked her fingernails down the blonde’s torso, captured the nipple of her right breast in her teeth and bit down. Emma hissed with pleasure as Regina kissed her way back up to her neck with alarming speed, the hand not palming her breast quickly descending to the apex of her legs.

Already dripping with desire, Regina wasted no time with foreplay and easily drilled two fingers all the way into Emma as deep as they could possibly go. Emma cried out at the sudden intrusion, her fingernails biting into the headboard. Regina moaned into the sheriff’s neck at the contact, loving the way Emma felt around her fingers, and bit down hard on the flesh under her teeth. She violently sucked on the blonde’s neck while rapidly pumping her hand in and out of Emma at a dizzying pace, with each thrust her palm rubbing up against Emma’s bundle of nerves.

Regina knew she was leaving a hickey on the pale skin beneath her lips but she couldn’t muster the strength to care. Emma was hers and she would mark her as she pleased; in fact she looked forward to all of the dirty looks she’d be getting this next week when the sheriff would be forced to wear scarves in the middle of April.

Emma was drenched with arousal and with the way her inner walls had already begun to contract Regina knew she was getting close. She was writhing on the bed beneath her and the satisfied sounds erupting from her throat where enough to make her knees go weak.

The wild and frenzied pace Regina was setting had Emma panting obscenely, moaning constantly, and pleading desperately with her lungs to catch up with her gasps. Finally she managed to mutter, “Regina I think I’m–”, but Regina silenced her with a kiss, covering her words with her own breathless lips and effectively swallowing her lover’s plea. Regina released Emma’s mouth only to remove her fingers as well, pulling them out soaked in Emma’s essence.

Emma groaned in frustration, mourning the absence of Regina’s hand. She was so very close to her climax that to be denied contact now was almost painful. The brunette raised her dripping fingers and trailed the blonde’s juices over her own breasts, the wetness causing Emma’s nipples to contract even tighter than she thought was possible.

Emma mewled, “Regina please I– ahhhh!” she cried as the brunette’s lips latched onto her nipple again, sucking her juices off of it. Emma’s hips jerked up off the bed at the contact and the tendons in her arms strained to keep her from grabbing Regina’s wrist and forcing it back between her legs.

Her back was arched impossibly high as she heedlessly sought out any form of contact to release the agonizing pressure building within her. Every fiber of her being was screaming for a release; even the tiniest breath of air against her skin sent a stream of fire straight to her clit. And Regina was being as far from gentle as she could be with her breasts. Over-stimulated was an understatement.

“I can–… I can’t–… hold on… much longer,” Emma rasped.

Regina smiled down at her handiwork: Emma’s hips were practically jumping off of the bed, grinding blindly with the air in any attempt to relieve herself. Her chest was flushed, breathing ragged, her hair a tangled mess beneath her head; and through it all she still was obediently clinging to the headboard for dear life.

“Then it would be cruel to make you wait.”

She quickly plunged her two fingers back into Emma and penetrated her once, twice, three times before she twisted her fingers up to hit her g-spot, a place so many previous lovers had never found, and sent her screaming over the edge.

Emma shook violently, convulsing with her release for what seemed like ages; Regina drawing out her orgasm for as long as possible. Once the after-shocks had, for the most part, subsided, Regina gently slid her fingers out of Emma. The blonde whimpered at the loss, feeling empty without the brunette’s fingers to complete her.

She looked up at Regina through hooded eyelids and groaned at the sight before her. Regina was still straddled across her stomach and she was diligently licking each of her sticky fingers clean, her eyes closed peacefully as she relished the flavor. The sexiest part about it was that Regina was obviously not doing this for show; she was actually completely unaware that Emma was watching her so intensely at the moment. Regina was doing it because she honestly enjoyed the way that Emma tasted and wanted to savor every drop.

“You are so fucking sexy.”

Regina peeked an eye at her, and then made a dramatic show of wrapping her tongue around her last digit and took it completely into her mouth, humming in contentment, before releasing it with a small sucking noise.

“Come kiss me.”

Regina was only too happy to comply, but her body was still thrumming with the pent up arousal of a yet-reached orgasm, and so she returned the kiss with a little more zeal than Emma was prepared for. She kissed the blonde’s face hungrily, licking and sucking on her lips with her own until she was granted entrance into the sheriff’s mouth. At the feel of Regina’s tongue sliding past her own, Emma groaned deep in her chest and she felt the brunette’s breath catch in her throat.

“God you are so hot when you make noises like that,” Regina mumbled to herself.

“Oh really?” Emma’s eyebrow quirked up questioningly. Fueled by Regina’s words and fervent kisses, the blonde was quickly recovering from her orgasm and was itching to return the favor. She had already started lightly dragging her fingernails up and down the back of the appealing brunette on top of her.

“Just listening to you can almost make me cum by itself,” Regina murmured around the sheriff’s mouth, still not really breaking their kiss.

Huh. Regina had never told her that before.

Emma snuck a hand between their bodies and cupped Regina’s mound, just to check. They both moaned at the contact; Regina’s sex was drenched. “Jesus, you weren’t kidding.”

Emma lightly brushed Regina’s clit with her thumb and watched as the mayor’s eyelids fluttered in pleasure and a little noise escaped from the back of her throat. “I told you,” she breathed.

Emma rolled them over so she was on top and kissed Regina fiercely; but then pulled away quickly not giving her a chance to savor the moment. She locked eyes with Regina, and with a devious glint in Emma’s, the blonde slowly started to descend down the mayor’s body.

She trailed kisses along her jaw and licked her pulse point. She nipped at her collarbone and kissed the tops of her breasts, purposefully avoiding the erect peaks decorating them. Her descent travelled between Regina’s breasts and her fingers skimmed feather-light trails down her sides, the barely-there sensation maddening.

By the time Emma was caressing her abdomen Regina was trembling with anticipation and whimpering softly. Emma dragged her fingernails up the backs of Regina’s calves and watched Regina’s hands twist tighter into the bed sheets. Finally settling herself between Regina’s bent legs, she kissed one knee and then the other, trailing her kisses fleetingly down the inside of either thigh.

Regina’s labored breathing could be heard above her and when Emma blew warm air over her entrance a wanton moan escaped her, much to Regina’s chagrin.

“Don’t tease me, Swan,” the mayor threatened darkly.

Emma could smell the mayor’s arousal and she inhaled deeply. Regina shuddered beneath her.

“Tell me you want me,” Emma hummed.

Regina wiggled on the bed, obviously debating with herself and still very, very aroused. Emma knew how much this must be killing her, asking her to give up control, and Emma grinned as she licked slowly up Regina’s right thigh.

“Mmm you smell good enough to eat.”

Regina growled and her pelvis twitched off the bed ever so slightly, betraying how into this she actually was.

“I can wait here all day, Madam Mayor,” Emma challenged, “just looking at how beautiful you are.”

Regina’s breathing was growing erratic in her desperate need to be touched, and so it was on a shaky breath that she finally conceded in a harsh whisper, “I want you. Only you. And I want you so very badly. So please… _Fuck. Me. Now._ ”

Thoroughly satisfied with that answer, Emma looped her arms under Regina’s thighs and gripped her waist tightly. She then plunged her tongue into Regina’s hot, slick center, licking the entire crevice all the way up to her clit in one long motion.

Regina’s eyes rolled back into her head as it slammed down hard into the pillow, letting out a loud moan at the contact. “Yesssss,” she rasped.

Emma loved going down on Regina. Everything from the taste, to the smell, to the power that came from getting to feel and hear everything that she was doing to the other person; it was invigorating. And Regina was magnificent to behold. As Emma feasted on the nectar spilling from the brunette she decided that Regina tasted like a honey-crisp apple, both sweet and bitter at the same time. Fitting.

The blonde was worshipping the prize in front of her; licking and sucking and pulling lightly at the flesh she had been presented with and when her teeth scraped over the mayor’s clit, Regina’s thighs began to quiver. This was a woman who enjoyed being ravished and Emma wasn’t about to deny her anything. Regina’s body was undulating beneath her touch and when the brunette’s hands grabbed and yanked at Emma’s hair, pressing her face even further into her warmth, Emma internalized a grin.

Regina was moaning loudly. “Oh fuck,” the brunette spit out. The constant string of expletives she was shouting was also extremely encouraging.

Emma didn’t know how long she had been there, reveling in the uninhibited sounds above her, before she heard the words she had been waiting to hear tumble from Regina’s panting lips: “God I’m so close.”

Emma looked up at Regina. The mayor’s eyes were blinking heavily in lust, her whole body shaking with need and her voice was raspy due to her continuous cursing. “I need you inside me,” she pleaded.

At Regina’s request Emma brought two fingers up to tease at the brunette’s entrance before swiftly pushing them deep inside her center. And as she moved in and out of Regina, the muscles around her already squeezing at her fingers, she resettled her face in the brunette’s sex, latched onto her clit and sucked hard. There was no way the neighbors didn’t hear that one.

The mayor was babbling nonsensically, her mind straining to find words and quickly failing. Emma was everywhere, mouth sucking and licking her clean as her fingers pumped steadily in and out of her… Regina was unraveling fast. She pushed the blonde’s face deeper into her sex and groaned, holding her firmly to the place she needed her most.

And suddenly she was flying. Her orgasm surprised her as it ripped through her body with astonishing potency, racking her form with violent tremors and causing her to yelp and shriek out some very unladylike things. Regina thrashed against Emma’s unrelenting fingers until she collapsed boneless on the bed, her body pounding with ecstasy as the sheriff’s still-assaulting tongue lapped up the remaining juices at her center.

The blonde’s name fell from her lips like a prayer. “Oh Emma,” she sighed, the hand that had been digging into the scalp between her legs briefly pet the hair under it, before she let it fall limply over her chest.

Emma smiled at the lilt of her name in the brunette’s sex-ravaged voice. Slowly pulling herself out of the gratified mayor she brought both of her hands to Regina’s hips and tugged her forward on the bed.

“I’m not quite done with you yet, your majesty.”

Regina’s hips involuntarily jerked up at the use of her old title, loving the way the word sounded falling from the blonde’s kiss-swollen lips. “Say it again,” Regina purred.

“Your majesty.” Emma let the words hang tantalizingly in the air for a moment before she continued, “I am about to fuck you senseless.”

Emma straddled Regina’s thigh and, moaning lightly, she began to rub herself over Regina’s leg. As she gained momentum she began to groan more intensely, each of her vigorous thrusts meeting her own thigh against her lover’s center.

Falling into a perfect rhythm, both of their hips crushed together repeatedly and their combined pace quickened. Both women were still freshly raw from climaxing and it didn’t take long for the friction to build into an aching pulse within each of them.

Regina’s hands slid over the sheen of sweat coating Emma’s skin, clutching at her back and pulling the blonde more forcefully down on top of her, craving more contact. Emma’s head fell against her shoulder and for a second the blonde breathed in the scent that was purely Regina, spicy and fresh, before she licked the column of the brunette’s throat from bottom to top, tasting the salty tang of Regina’s sweat before coming to a stop to nip at her earlobe.

Then in a moment of brilliance, Emma reached down and grabbing Regina by the ankle, hooked one of the mayor’s legs up over her shoulder, successfully opening the brunette completely to the thrust of her hips. In this new position, both of them were sweaty and trembling, their moans intertwining in the air and filling the room, and they rocked together aggressively a few more times until Emma felt Regina go rigid in her arms.

It was only a millisecond, but in that moment of silence before the storm their eyes locked. And then all hell broke loose.

As her orgasm hit, Regina’s eyes burned with a deep purple glow as power surged through her, bucking her more violently into Emma and ricocheting the blonde into her second wave of unadulterated pleasure. The two clung desperately to each other, Regina’s fingernails biting harshly into Emma’s back until, after what seemed like an eternity, the blonde finally collapsed on top of her, the pair of them a tangle of sweaty limbs, mussed hair, and satisfied smirks.

Emma slowly rolled off the mayor and flopped onto her back beside her, mimicking the brunette’s pose and staring at the ceiling.

Two earth-shattering orgasms each and they were still breathing. “I’m impressed with us,” Emma managed after a moment of trying to catch her breath.

“Yes,” Regina chuckled, “I think we might have outdone ourselves this time.”

Emma laughed lightly, “I just love you so much sometimes.”

The room stilled.

It had just slipped out. She hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that but she had been feeling it for a while now and she had never been the best at talking about this kind of stuff. Not that she had ever really had someone she’d wanted to say this kind of stuff to. She should have left well enough alone… but Regina was just so pretty laying there in her post-coital glow and it was making it hard to form rational thoughts. Leave it to her to screw up a good thing. Emma worried at her fingernails and avoided the penetrating gaze she could feel Regina leveling at her.

Emma’s tormented internal diatribe might have stretched on forever if Regina hadn’t reached over and gently placed her fingers under Emma’s chin, the gesture kindly asking for her to look at her. The brunette waited patiently until Emma’s clouded green eyes finally met her endless brown ones.

“I just love you so much sometimes, too,” Regina replied softly, and brought their lips together in a kiss. “Although I still hate you all of the other times,” she added, playfully pushing Emma’s face away from her own.

Emma laughed in relief, rolling over and propping herself up on her elbow to look at the breathtaking woman in front of her. “I wish I didn’t have to go back to work today.”

“You don’t have to.” Regina pulled Emma into her body and held her there; the blonde’s head nestled under her chin and against her shoulder. “I’m the queen… I mean, the mayor. Or whatever. I’m in charge of this town and the people have to do what I say. And I say that you get to stay right here,” Regina said as she placed a possessive kiss in Emma’s hair.

Emma sighed and snuggled closer to the queen. The queen. _Her queen._ She liked the way that sounded. The princess and the queen. The mayor and the sheriff. They both had a nice ring to it.

A comfortable silence enveloped them as they lay there together, both ignoring the world and all of their responsibilities for the moment. Emma lazily laced their fingers together and couldn’t help the fluttering sensation in her stomach as Regina brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

“So,” Regina paused, “how much longer do we have to keep meeting like this? Because as much fun as it is sneaking around with you, I really would like an excuse to have you in my bed always. Henry is bound to find out eventually, so we might as well tell him now. Personally, I think he’ll be thrilled to learn that his mommies don’t hate each other. Quite the opposite in fact.” She whispered the last part conspiratorially in the blonde’s ear and Emma could hear the smile in her voice.

Emma Swan: princess, sheriff, mother, and the only person (besides her son) that could light Regina’s face up with a genuine smile. Now that was something to be proud of.

But as much as Emma actually loved the idea and fully agreed with Regina’s plan, she couldn’t help but want to push the mayor’s buttons. After all, Regina was indescribably beautiful when she was challenged and angry, and Emma lived to see that passion flare in her lover’s eyes.

“Hmmm. I don’t know,” she replied coolly. “Let’s hold off a while. I kinda like the sneaking around. That and I think it’s hilarious how Henry still calls you the evil queen and is absolutely terrified that you’re going to seduce me into your evil clutches.” Emma wiggled her fingers menacingly for effect.

She smirked as Regina quickly shoved her off her shoulder and was back on top of the blonde in an instant.

“And what exactly is so bad about my evil clutches?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

Regina brought her head down so that her lips were hovering a hair width away from Emma’s, her breath breaking over their surface and causing delicious shivers to snake down her spine. Regina’s eyes glistened wickedly.

“Do you enjoy being seduced by an evil queen?”

Emma swallowed thickly and nodded, her heart rate already starting to quicken in her chest.

“And my dark magic doesn’t bother you in any way?”

Magically cooled fingertips speckled with purple dust skimmed the underside of her breast, causing a trail of goosebumps to erupt in their wake. Emma bit her lip as noises of pleasure hummed in the back of her throat.

“No,” she replied breathlessly, her eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.

“Well, in that case my dear, I’ll show you exactly how delicious of a devil I can be.”

And clutching Regina’s hair tightly in her fingers as the queen buried her tongue at the apex of her legs, Emma wanted nothing else but stay in Storybrooke forever.

 

 

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt ever at writing fanfiction. Woo!


End file.
